


Crave You

by subcutaneous7



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcutaneous7/pseuds/subcutaneous7
Summary: Cat and Kara return home from a fancy event and begin looking for ways to entertain themselves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just another one shot I've been thinking about for months. Hope you enjoy! (:

Cat nearly lost it in a fit of giggles, her attempts to open another bottle of whiskey failing impressively as the toaster crashed to the floor.  
  
"Shhhh!" Kara scolded, covering her own mouth as she grabbed the wall, doubled over, squinting back tears.  
  
"Why are you shushing me?" Cat slurred. "No one else is here."  
  
"But the _neighbors_ ," Kara whined, scooping up the appliance with both hands, holding it out of reach as Cat hopped in front of her, trying to steal it back. "What're you doing? You wanna make toast?"  
  
"I could go for toast," the older woman sassed. "Maybe toast is my favorite thing to eat while drunk, did you ever consider that?"  
  
"No, because I know your favorite thing is ice cream, and that's why there's a pint of mint chip waiting for you in the freezer."  
  
"There is?" Cat gasped, letting her girlfriend return the toaster to its proper home before lacing her arms around her neck. "Really? You did that for me?"  
  
"Of course," Kara smirked, placing a soft kiss to the tip of her tiny nose. "Plus, it's my favorite drink food too. _Drunk._ Drunk food, not drink..."  
  
"I see," Cat narrowed her eyes, letting her bottom lip puff out, slipping it across the younger woman's pout. "Are you saying...you're also inebriated, Kara Danvers?"  
  
"Hmmm," Kara looked up to the ceiling, adjusting her glasses, as if there was any doubt. "You could say that."  
  
"Say it," Cat demanded. "Say 'inebriated.'"  
  
"Ineb...no! No, I'm not playing this game again with you, Cat. You're too..." Kara swallowed, following fingers as they walked themselves down the outline of her cleavage. "...too good at this."  
  
"Fine," she whispered innocently. "Then what kind of game are you willing to play?"  
  
"Um..." Kara blushed, smiling brightly as she hid her face against Cat's shoulder. "I don't know, you tell me."  
  
"Okay," Cat breathed, taking a step back, reaching for the freezer. "Have a seat."  
  
Kara did as instructed, pushing up onto the slick marble counter, the bare skin beneath her black skirt pressing into the cold surface.  
  
She watched Cat for a moment, admiring the way her dress hugged her tight body, the light from the windows perfectly framing her golden silhouette. She'd been jealous of that dress all evening, watching her chat with strangers as it shifted against soft shoulders, craving to be as close as the fabric. That's all she ever wanted, every minute of every day, to be touching Cat Grant, to make her feel how adored and worshipped she was. But right now, Cat was up to something else, and she could tell it would be a while before she got her way.  
  
"Alright," Cat sighed, kicking her heels across the hardwood floor. One of them hit the dishwasher with a clink, the other flew past Kara's head into the living room.  
  
"Oh my god," Kara snorted, dodging out of the way. "I don't know, you might be too far gone for this."  
  
"I don't think so," Cat shrugged, sauntering towards her on bare feet, hiding something in her hands as she pressed between Kara's knees, closing her eyes, nuzzling her cheek. "Unless...you don't want me..."  
  
"No, I...I want you," Kara whispered, eyelids fluttering. "I always want...what are you...."  
  
Cat laughed again as she revealed the ice cube she'd been coveting, like it was a rare gem with powers only she could activate. Kara shook her head as she watched her place it between her teeth, locking her feet behind Cat's waist as she buried herself in her neck, dragging the frozen bit across her pulse. Kara tilted her head back, allowing Cat's mouth to ghost tiny puffs of cold air over her skin, across her collarbone, into the hollow of her throat as drops of water melted down her chest. Cat gracefully removed the cube from her mouth, lapping and sucking her way between Kara's breasts, cleaning her up just as quickly as she made a mess.  
  
"Could you feel that?" she asked.  
  
"Not really," Kara laughed. "I have a fortress made of ice, remember?"  
  
"Oh," Cat stood up straight, looking defeated. "Right. Well, you're no fun."  
  
"Yes I am!" Kara argued, removing her glasses, pulling her closer. "Just because I can't feel that doesn't mean there aren't...other things I can feel."  
  
Cat pursed her lips, tossing the cube into the sink, running icy fingers up and down Kara's thighs.  
  
"What are you suggesting?"  
  
"I think you can figure it out," Kara bit her lip. "You're full of very, very good ideas, Ms. Grant. The best kind."  
  
"Hmm," Cat mused, green eyes shockingly clear as she kissed her, letting her tongue whip suggestively at the corner of her mouth. "We'll see about that."  
  
Without hesitation, she glided her hands up beneath her skirt, cupping the space between Kara’s thighs, trying not to shake too much at how wet she was, how soaked her panties were, but it was useless. This girl and her desire rendered her helpless, but also made her feel stronger, more alive than she'd ever felt, and she could never thank her enough or show her, in so many words and kisses and gestures, just how much she meant to her. But she refused to ever stop trying.  
  
Kara grabbed her face, kissing her wickedly, laughing and breathing and smiling against her lips as she allowed Cat to push her back on the marble, slide her lace thong down her legs and off onto the floor. Before she knew it, Cat was bent over, dropping to her knees, spreading her wide open as she dove in tongue first, no more teasing, just a relentless fury of licks and kisses against her soft, pink flesh. Kara's hands gently gripped her hair, then her hands, fingers entwining against her thighs as Cat ate her up, rubbing her nose against her folds, dipping in and out of her center, before returning to her clit. She moaned softly into her core, mouth full, eyes gazing up as Kara came undone, riding her face, coming quickly, squirting ever so subtly as Cat swallowed up every last bit of her.  
  
Slowly she stood, helping Kara sit up before kissing her hard, both of them tearing at each other's clothes, the younger woman clearly insistent on doing away with her dress as quickly as possible.  
  
"Do you want me to fuck you?" Cat asked directly, bringing her fingers back between Kara's legs, slipping them past her drenched entrance.  
  
"Yes," she swallowed, trembling as she took Cat's other hand in hers, kissing it sweetly. "But not...not out here. And I want you too."  
  
"God, I wish I could carry you sometimes, Supergirl," Cat smirked, shaking her head. "It's my biggest regret."  
  
"I don't think either of us are in a position to carry anyone right now," Kara laughed, kissing her cheek, her ear. "But I'll follow you. Wherever you want us to go."  
  
Cat smiled, bringing their foreheads together, kissing her there, thinking of all the places she dreamed of taking Kara. Paris. Berlin. But this, their home, their bed, was as good a place as any to start.


End file.
